


beware, coward

by abandonment (ihunger)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gore/Blood, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Parental Death, injury to hands, scp-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihunger/pseuds/abandonment
Summary: i live!--short drabble for my scp self-insert. contains mentions of gore/blood and parental death.
Kudos: 13





	beware, coward

there's a man in his computer.

he notices it when he shuts it off. in the flash before the screen goes dark, he sees the outline of eyes and a wide smile in the light. touching the monitor leaves his arm tingly and the little hairs start to stand on their end.

there’s a man in his computer.

the mouse moves on its own sometimes. it hovers over the exit button of windows and sometimes clicks. a paper for school is erased one day and he unplugs the mouse. the cursor still moves. it closes out three more times after that.

there’s a man in his computer.

blood leaks out of the cd slot. the beige frame of the tower itself pulses like a heart. he takes the side off to look and there is flesh in there, enveloping all the wiring and all the little circuits he doesn’t understand yet. the fan whirs and tears chunks of still-moving meat off. he picks up a piece and it is warm in his hand, still alive. he puts the side back on. he forgets what he saw.

there’s a man in his computer.

sometimes it feels like he is the computer chair. his body is moving and his hands are typing strange messages but he cannot control himself. his eyes dart to the side but there is no one there. he is there for hours before he can peel himself away from the worn leather. it is night when he is done. his stomach hurts with the pain of not eating. he devours a can of something and sits right back down. he keeps writing. 

there’s a man in his computer.

the smell of the house is getting unbearable. if he looks close enough at his fingertips, he can see where they are almost worn to bone, but it doesn’t matter. he keeps typing. the keyboard sticks but he keeps typing. the internet has been off for a while but he keeps typing. his parents haven’t been around to buy food but he keeps typing. he sees them sometimes, when he is aware. they are stacked in the kitchen. he does not remember having the strength to carry them, but he did. they look at him with glassy eyes. he keeps typing.

there’s a man in his computer.

it takes three people for them to peel him out of the seat. it hurts but he cannot react. he wants to keep going. 

there’s a man in his computer.

maybe there isn’t. he can’t remember. there are slick walls around him and a bright light above him. a person is looking at him, speaking words he cannot quite understand. they ask him questions but he cannot focus. his fingers tap against the surface of the table. the bandages make it hard but he can still perform.

“there’s nothing wrong with your computer.”

adrian looks up from his coffee. jack had been kind enough to offer to check out his computer for him. he swore that something was wrong with it, but he couldn’t quite figure out what.

“i must just be sleep deprived,” adrian says, smiling. “silly me.”

jack smiles back.

adrian turns back to the monitor. sometimes he sees a hand print appear from the inside, but he says nothing.

there is no man inside of his computer.


End file.
